I Love You
by degrassilovely
Summary: Based off October Promo with Eli shirtless. ONE SHOT


**My vision from that flawless promo**

Clare waited patiently for Eli. He said he'll be climbing up the side of the house in a bit. It was about 1 in the morning and Clare had to sneak Eli in because he was bored at home and she wasn't going to reject spending time with her boyfriend. Ever since the mutual exchange of 'I love yous', they had been closer than ever.

She heard banging on the window and opened it suddenly seeing Eli soaking wet. He fell in the house and she squealed, hoping her mom or Glen didn't hear him. She picked him up, "Im sorry, I was out of it."

"Its alright." He responded shaking his wet hair. "You should take those off." She innocently suggested. Eli raised his eyebrows and Clare suddenly shook her head, "Not like that." She said immediately, her cheeks a tinted red.

Eli chuckled, "Its alright." He took off his black v neck and his black skinny jeans and ruffled his hair. "Um do you think you can get me a t shirt or something?" He asked.

Clare bit her lip and tore her eyes away from his stomach, "Um what?"

"I need a shirt." He said. "Right." He shook her head and left the room to find one of Jake's white t shirt. Eli lied in Clare's bed and felt something hard under the pillow. He pulled out a notebook and looked at the cover, "A diary." He said lightly.

He opened it to the page with a pen in the middle of it and began to read. About two lines in, he didn't exactly know if this was a diary, more of a sex fantasy notebook. Eli heard Clare coming and quickly tucked it back under the pillow, "Here you go." She smiled giving it to him, climbing in bed beside him.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled up at him, "Are you okay?"

Eli nodded, "I was just wondering, do you um have a place where you right down your feelings? After the Asher stuff, I figured it would be a good idea." He played off.

"No worries, Im over it." She buried her face in his chest.

"Clare, have you ever imagined us having sex?" He asked bluntly. She blushed and looked at him, "What makes you ask that?"

Eli unhesitantly took the notebook from the pillow and Clare instantly buried her face in her hands, "I cant believe I leftit there." She looked back at him, "And I cant believe you would invade my privacy and read it."

"It has to do with me." He said.

"You didn't know that when you opened it." She challenged and looked elsewhere, utterly embarrassed.

"Im sorry,I love you." He said taking her hand and pulling her towards him, "I don't mind, I think about you all the time like that"

She looked up at him, "What do you think about?"

"Everything and anything." He smirked. "There's nothing in the book I haven't thought about."

"Why cant I be so upfront about sex like you?" She pouted.

"That's just who you are."

Clare bit her lip and reached for his length, "Whoa, whoa." He said pulling her hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Putting my fantasy into action."

"We didn't even talk about it, are you even ready to do anything with me?" She nodded, "I promise."

"This is not for Asher, right? Just for me and you?" She nodded, "Eli, I promise."

Eli hovered over Clare and gently lied her down, softly gripping her face and kissing her lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth as she returned with mutual enthusiasm. Eli took his shirt back off as they made out for about 10 minutes. Eli kissed up her cheek to her ear, "Can I see these?" He asked softly rubbing circles against the sides of her breasts.

She swallowed deeply and nodded. Eli sat her up and pulled her shirt over her head. He kissed her neck and unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor. He kept their chests together so she didn't think he was so desperate to see her, though he was.

He lied them back down and kissed her neck and down to her collar bones and reached her breasts and softly gripped them, "Better than I imagined." He winked as he engulfed Clare's breasts into his mouth. Clare squealed and giggled, "Sorry."

Eli shook his head, "Don't be sorry." He flicked his tongue over her nipple and began to leave hickeys over her breasts. He kissed down her stomach and swirled his tongue all over her navel. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Eli looked up at her, "Are you okay?"

"Um, I don't know. No one has ever touch me and my body isn't used to any touch but mine and it feels so weird."

"Do you still want to?" He asked. She nodded, "I need you to go really slow and if I say stop, please do."

"Of course." He said kissing her lips. He kissed her hip bones and clenched her fists hoping her body would adjust to his touch because right now, it felt uncomfortable and invading. He tugged at her shorts and Clare arched her hips as Eli pulled it down.

Eli kissed up her legs slowly, making sure to kiss every inch before he reached her inner thighs. Clare pulled him out, "Can you just do it with your fingers, I don't know if Im ready for your mouth." Eli nodded and kissed Clare to hopefully get her comfortable. He tugged at her panties and threw them on the floor. Eli softly touched her center and rubbed her lightly. He looked down at her as she bit her inner lip. Eli suddenly pushed his index finger in her pussy causing Clare to yell.

"Ugh." She groaned burying her face in her hands.

"It doesn't feel good?" He asked.

"Im not used to it, just keep going." She said hoping she would get comfortable with this especially since she wanted a future with Eli. Eli slowly moved his fingers inside of her and kissed her to calm her squeals and groans.

He soon heard a moan and felt accomplished. He smirked down at her and thrust his fingers faster. Clare bit Eli's lip, "Ahhh!" She yelled. Eli stuck his other set of fingers in her mouth as he sped up the pace and felt her walls closing.

"Oh shit Eli." She muttered and felt like she was on the verge of crying because of the intense pleasure. She soon bursts and bit Eli's fingers hard. She breathed heavily and pulled him down to her and roughly kissed him, wrapping her legs around him, "I love you." She heavily breathed.

"I love you too Clare." He kissed her and lied down next to her .Clare reached her hand behind his boxers and Eli removed this, "No need, Im alright." He smirked and kissed her. "You don't have to."

She pouted and Eli laughed, "Its alright, I promise. Another time." She nodded and cuddled with him, "Thank you."

He kissed the top of her curls as they fell asleep.

XXX

Clare woke up and smiled seeing Eli beside her. She unwrapped his arms and went in her bathroom to shower quickly. She went back in her room to find something to wear for the day. She heard movement on the bed and saw Eli waking up.

She smiled and Eli gestured for her to come his way. She held her towel, crawled on the bed and kissed his lips. "Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"You know Im a early riser."

"And I hate it." He groaned. "Too much sun, too early." Clare laughed and gestured for Eli to turn around so she could put her clothes on. He pouted and she rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She sat on the edge of the bed, dropped the towel and put her panties on. Eli sat up and softly gripped her breasts. She turned around to him, "Not now."

"Fine, fine." He said lying back down as Clare got fully dressed. "You know you cant stay here all day." El sighed and got up and put on his jeans. He got his dried shirt off her computer table and suddenly the doo opened. They both looked at the door with jaws open.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?"

"Um spending time with my girlfriend." He said not really thinking of a witty response.

"At this time? Shirtless?"

"He stayed last night, Im sorry." Clare shrugged.

"We'll talk about this later, as for you. Are you coming to breakfast or not?" Clare was shocked at how welcoming her mom was being. Clare looked at Eli and back at her mom, "Yeah, hes coming."

Helen nodded and went downstairs. Eli put on his shirt and walked to Clare, "That was shocking."

"I know but at least we don't have to leave each other yet." She stood up to kiss him. Eli nodded and picked her up and took her in the bathroom with him so he can brush his teeth and wash his face and figured he'll just shower when they get back. He walked downstairs with her and waited for the family to leave, "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." She smiled.

**Ehh, not that good but the most realistic I guess**


End file.
